1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel antiulcer agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The incidence of peptic ulcer disease due to the intake of pharmaceuticals or alcoholic beverages and particularly arising from mental stresses has been increasing year by year and a variety of drugs for combating this disease are being explored and developed. However, the drugs heretofore available have strong side effects or suffer from a gradual loss of efficacy after repeated use or may result in ulcer recurrence after treatment is discontinued. Thus, we do not know of a presently employed drug that is ideal.
These circumstances have been responsible for a strong demand for an antiulcer drug free of the above-mentioned shortcomings.